Florida A&M University (FAMU) College of Pharmacy and Pharmaceutical Sciences (COPPS) proposes the establishment of an Exploratory Center of Excellence (COE) in the area of Cancer Research, Training and Community Service (CRTCS). African-Americans experience the highest mortality rates associated with most cancer (breast, lung, prostate, etc.) deaths despite decreases in morbidity rates for all other racial and ethnic groups since early 1990. Health disparities are closely related to underlying socioeconomic inequalities and have been linked to racial differences among cancer mortality which presents major challenges across the entire spectrum of cancer prevention, early detection, and access to high quality care for disadvantage and underrepresented groups. The overall goal and objective of the COE CRTCS will consist of researchers focusing on developing innovative cancer research (breast and lung) abnormalities utilizing an interdisciplinary and synergistic approach toward addressing some of the most significant health consequences in minority and socioeconomic disadvantaged populations. This will address novel and innovative approaches to treating and preventing breast and lung cancer. The administrative; biomedical and behavioral research; research training/educational and community engagement/outreach cores will enable the COE CRTCS to accomplish the proposed initiatives. The specific aims of the COE CRTCS are to: 1) Develop detailed innovative research plans that will address specific cancer (breast and lung) health issues that disproportionately impact African-American; 2) Develop a research team conducting cancer research; 3) Train minority PhD graduate students in health disparities research affecting disadvantage and minority populations; 4) Increase the number of minority scientists engaged in biomedical and behavioral research; 5) Establish and enhance community outreach and information dissemination activities that will increase prevention efforts and foster early detection towards reducing breast cancer in African-American women (Leon and Gadsden County, Florida); 6) Establish and expand partnerships with community engagement/outreach organizations toward addressing and conducting minority health and other health disparities issues; and 7) Position FAMU to become more competitive in securing mainstream funding in biomedical and behavioral research support and addressing minority health disparities. The support of this application will promote minority health and aid i the elimination of health disparities as it relates to breast (among African-American females) and lung cancer (among minorities).